What I've Been Looking For
by Skyler T. Daniels
Summary: The Tale of Sharpay and Gabriella from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_Second story I have written so be gentle._

HSM

How could this happen? I was reading a book and all of a sudden I feel the spot light stop on me and a roar of cheers. Great I now have to sing with a stranger. I get pulled onto the stage and see the most beautiful blond girl I have ever seen. I can't believe that I haven't notice her before.

She looks at me and I know that I am not what she expected. She is wearing a pink shirt with a white jean jacket and blue tight jeans with 2 inch heels. Amazing she can walk in them; hopefully I don't trip and fall on the stage.

"Who knows maybe one day you gals will thank me… or not" The mc said.

The music starts and I know this song I sang it before I passed out in my kindergarten class. I hope that won't happen to me again tonight.

"_Livin' in my own world _

_Didn't understand _

_That anything can happen _

_When you take a chance _

She starts singing and I couldn't even begin to comprehend that her voice was so moving and pure that I almost forgot to sing the next part of the song. She was about to leave when I started to sing along with her.

"_I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see _

_I never opened my heart _

_Ohhhhh (sharpay)_

_To all the possibilities, ohhhh_

_I know... (both)_

_That somethin' has changed _

_Never felt this way (both)_

_And right here tonight _

_This could be the (both)_

_The Start of Something New _

_It fells so right _

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_The start of something new_

_Oh yeah _

She takes off her jacket and throws it behind her. I smile and give her room to do her "Thing".

_I never knew that it could happen till it happen to me oh yeah _

_I didn't know before but now it's easy to see_

_Oh _

_It's the start of something new _

_Feels so right to be here with you _

_And now looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_That it's the start of something New_

_It feels so right_

_So right _

_To be here with you_

_Oh _

_And now looking in your eyes_

_Lookin in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_Feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

The people applauded and I looked at her and she was smileing.

"Sharpay" she said and extends her hand

"Gabriella" I said and took her hand to shack it.

After that we started to talk and it felt like I have known her my whole life.

We talk about so many random things then we slowly start heading outside because it was getting crazier inside.

"I'm telling you I know what a good voice sounds like and you have some pipes." Sharpay said and I laughed.

"Yep I sang for my church choir but when I tried to go solo I took one glance at the audience and the next thing I knew I was staring at the celling… end of solo career." I said and she smiles. I can never get tired of her smiles even if I tried.

"10 9 8 …"

Great just what I needed something to ruin this moment.

"6 5 4 …"

Wait aren't you suppose to kiss someone at midnight? I look at Sharpay and I think she has the same thought as I do but I don't know whether to kiss her or not.

"3…2… 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

A lot of fire crackers light up the sky and I look at Sharpay

"Happy New Year Sharpay" I tell her and she smiles again

"Happy New Year Gabriella." She said and hugs me. For some weird reason I found myself fitting into her perfectly.

We pull away "I better go find my mom and wish her a Happy New Year."

"Yeah me too, my mom and dad … and brother."

I laugh and she giggles before her eyes widen as if she had a wonderful idea "I'll call if that's alright."

I smile and nod and she takes out her phone and takes a picture of me and I do the same then we exchange our phones and type in our numbers. I hand her phone back and I receive mine back.

"Well I shall see you hopefully tomorrow before I leave." I said and she nods I feel my phone vibrate and see that it was my mom calling me so I go back inside and find her but not without turning back around to look at her once last time. "Yeah start of something new."

_Sharpay's p.o.v. _

I finish typing my number in her phone and hear her say that she might see me tomorrow and I'm busy saving her number that I don't see her leave to find her mom. I look around and then I see her picture and I smile "Gabriella"

I go back and look for my family and see them talking to some people so I go and say "Happy New Year mom and dad." I smile and hug each of them.

"Happy New Year darling." They said and go back to their conversation. I see Ryan walking up behind them and go to him.

"Hey sis, Happy New Year." He said and I gave him a hug. "Yes it is a happy one."

'Well by the look on your face it seems that you and that girl I saw you singing with got it off pretty well." He smiled and I couldn't help but have a grin on my face.

"Yes. Yes it did." I said

"Are you going to see her again?"

"I don't know hopefully tomorrow."

"What time tomorrow because we have to leave first thing."

"Shit."

"Don't worry you'll see her I can guarantee it."

And for once I knew he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Weeks later

Back to my domain. I love being the Icy Queen because no one talks back to me or my brother and they wouldn't dare challenge either one of us so I find it Fabulous.

I am waiting for Gabriella to reply and almost run into Troy Bolton and the East High Wild Cats.

"Oh hey Sharpay How was your winter vacation?" Troy ask and I smile at him.

"It was fabulous" I feel my phone vibrate. "Oh well Toddles." I said and I walk while texting Gabriella.

Don't worry you'll be fine just be yourself

I text her and head into my homeroom. I talk to Ryan for the remainder of the time and out of the corner of my eye and see a very recognizable head of hair. "It can't be?" I said to myself but Ryan thought I was talking to him. "You say something sis?"

I was about to answer when Ms. Darbus came in and started talking about the musical and I was half listening but half wondering if that was Gabriella. I take out my phone and call her. A phone starts ringing and I see her reach for her phone and I smile knowing that it was her.

"Ah cell phones, Sharpay and Ryan phones please and I will see you in detention. We have a strict policy about cell phones here in the bucket oh and welcome to East High Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton I see your phone is part of this detention after school as well."

"That won't be necessary Ms. Darbus you see we have basketball practice after school and"

"That would be 15 minutes for you too Mr. Danford."

"That's very hard to see that he can't count that high."

"Ms. Mekessy 10 minutes for you, vacation is over people. Yes Jason?"

"How was your vacation Ms. Darbus?"

"Uh…" The whole class erupted with groans and I could hardly care less because she was here and I couldn't wait to see her.

_Gabriella's P.O.V._

She comes to this school and I have the same homeroom. I could die happy at any moment but I can't die just yet. I wait patiently until Homeroom ends and exit out following a blonde head of hair.

I look outside and I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn to see those brown orbs that haunted my dreams.

"Hey …"

"I don't…"

"Believe it but how?"

"Well my mom got transferred here on business and I was looking for you in the lobby"

"We had to leave first thing in the morning."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Was I? Sorry I usually don't talk to the new students here so if we get weird stares there pointed at me."

She explains but I was trying to find my next class or my locker whichever comes first I'll be happy.

We walk past the drama club sign ups and I look at one of the pictures and I see her posing.

"Is that you?" I said pointing.

"Um yep, now that you met Ms. Darbus and the president of the Drama club I better see you signing up for it." She tells me and writes her name down on the paper.

"I don't think I will have time for any clubs right now, I just want to get a feel of the school and blend in." I tell her and she nods in understanding. I look at her writing and wonder why mine can't be like that. "Nice penmen ship." I tell her and before she had a chance to say anything a guy comes and stands by her.

"Hey Sharpay I didn't know you do charity work?"

"Excuse this moron." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Yes excuse me my name is Chad Danford and this lovely guy to my right is Troy Bolton caption of the basketball team and not the president of the drama club." He said and the guy whose name was Troy gave a little wave.

"Well you made a total jackass of yourself so toddles." She said and grabbed my arm to move me away from them. It felt my arm was on fire and I was loving every second of it.

"Sorry those guys think that because they are basketball players that they rule the school." She said and let go of my arm.

"Well judging by the way people move out of your way I guess you also rule this school." I said and smiled when she didn't deny it.

"Anyway what's your next class?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I have chemistry next period. You?" I ask and she smiled her million watt smile.

"Same come on I'll walk you to our class." She said and I let her lead the way. I was walking on cloud nine the whole walk there.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadly our time came to an end when we left class she had to go see the auditions in the auditorium and I was trying to find my way around school. It was getting easier to find my way that I decided to go to the auditorium to see the auditions. Man were they bad, some were ok but others were really weird to watch. Then it was Sharpay and Ryan's turn to sing and I was totally blown away. Never have I seen anyone with talent not to mention twins. After they finished everyone clapped and I was about to leave when Ms. Darbus asked if anyone wants to audition. It took me about 2 seconds after to find the courage to actually audition.

"I would like to audition "

"The Theater waits for no one Ms. Montez you are far too late for solo auditions and you do not have a partner?"

"I'll sing with her."

I look on stage and see Sharpay moving down the aisle to where we were standing.

"Sharpay Evens, my who would of thought? As you know very well that the theater waits for no one."

"She has an amazing voice" she said and was shut down by Ms. Darbus again.

"Perhaps the spring Musical." And she left without another word.

I was about to say thank you to her but then someone tripped on stage and I went to help her.

"Are you ok?" I ask and help pick up her sheet music.

"Yeah I'm just clumsy sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Kelsi its ok." Sharpay said and it looked like Kelsi was going to have a heart attack and she looked at me.

"Do you want to sing the song for fun?" she said and went to the piano and began to play.

It wasn't a fast pace song like Sharpay and Ryan sung it was slow and full of love. Sharpay sang the first verse first.

"_It's hard to believe _

_That I couldn't see _

_you were always _

_There beside me"_

Sharpay sang the first verse perfect. I decided to sing with her.

"_Thought I was alone _

_With no one to hold _

_But you were always _

_Right beside me_

_This feelings _

_Like no other _

_I want you to know _

_That I've never had_

_Someone that knows me _

_Like you do _

_The way you do _

_I've never had someone _

_As good for me as you _

_No one like you _

_So lonely before _

_I finally found _

_What I've been _

_Looking for _

_Ooohhhh"_

I finished the song and I could really relate to it what I feel for this person standing beside me.

"Wow…" she said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Ms. Montez you have a call back. Kelsi give her the sheet music and rehearse with her. As for you Ms. Evans decide who you are singing with before and let me know ASAP." Ms. Darbus said and left with a small smile. I was distracted by Kelsi handing me the sheet music to actually thank Sharpay.

"Um Kelsi can you give us a moment please." She said and Kelsi only nodded and left running off the stage.

_Shapays P.O.V._

What the hell Shapay? Are you seriously going to ditch your brother for a girl who may or may not like you the way you like her.

I get out of my head and turn to Kelsi and say "Um Kelsi can you give us a moment please."

I should start being nice to her.

"This is crazy… thank you sharpay for giving me the courage to sing with you new years day." She said and giggles.

"I know huh. I can not believe it either… you wanna have lunch with me?"

She blushed "Sure."

**LUNCH**

We got our lunch and sat where I always sit. The only difference was that Ryan was sitting across from me and Kelsi was sitting to the left of Gabriella.

"I'm sorry I got you detention, I'll tell Ms. Darbus it was all my fault so you can go home and unpack or study." I said and I felt Ryan's eyes on me and hanging on my every word.

"No, it's also my fault too I should have shut it off." She said and I smiled at her. "So I guess we're detention buddies." She giggled "I am too." Ryan said and I looked at him and he winked at me knowingly.

"Hey Sharpay, how did auditions go?" Zeke comes to the table and says while Troy, Chad and the basketball team go to their table.

"Fine Zeke." I said and started to eat my salad and tried to ignore him.

_Gabriela's p.o.v._

Wow she must have everyone in the palm of her hand. I see the two boys that talked to her earlier come up and started to talk to her but one I think his name was Troy sat next to me and started to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton. You might get this a lot but I think you're really beautiful." He said and I looked at him smiled and thanked him.

"I was wondering if I can show you around school since your new here and I've lived here forever." He said and smiled.

I was about to reject his offer by coming up with a lame excuse but sharpay beat me to the punch.

"Actually Troy I am doing just that already. So thanks but no thanks." She said and had this look that said "mess-with-me-and your-dead"

"Oh …well next time then, you should come watch one of our basketball games." He said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Um… sure." I said and he smiled and got called away by Chad I think.

"Thank you." I said to Sharpay and she smiled.

"No problem, I could tell that you were going to reject him I get that look all the time." She said and smiled.

"I was thinking to let him down easy by saying that I really don't play for his team." I said and say realization hit her like a ton of bricks but she is quick and said

"Well whose team do you play for?"

"I'll let you know in a few more days." I said and winked at her. Her brother must have been listening because he started choking on his milk.

"Oh my god Zeke bakes." He said and I looked down and saw that almost everyone started spilling their most dark secrets.

Apparently Zeke bakes a girl name Martha break dances and Troy sings. A very weird school but I wasn't complying because before the cafeteria went from eating to singing a hand grabbed my arm and lead me out of the cafeteria. I looked and saw that it was Sharpay.

"May I ask where we are going?" I said. She looked back and said "it's a surprise."


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently we are going to the roof and it was very beautiful because it had a garden house.

"Wow." I said

"Yeah, this is the place I go to where everything starts going to chaos down there." She said and walked around to a bench. She sits down and pats a spot next to her, I go and sit down.

"So I guess people really like you if you need space from them." I said.

"Yes and No. Don't get me wrong I love attention but at times I get a lot of negative people around me. Haven't you heard about me? "The Icy Queen of East High" I know you've been here for only half a day but with my reputation you would have heard everything people say about me." She said and I wanted to hug her but I had to see if she was the sharpay I met and not the sharpay people say she is.

"Your right. I did hear all of those things and not all were that nice but I didn't care because I know you're not like that. Sure you put up walls because you don't trust people right away and some are mad because you give them the cold shoulder but they make you out to be this heartless bitch because they don't want to go the extra mile to get to know you."

"I don't want to be the Icy queen everyone says I am."

"You're not, believe me when I say that you're not as cold as then say."

Sharpay looks at me and I might have just fallen for her in that moment.

"Thanks gabby. Huh shall we go practice?"

"Of course Pay."

She looked at me and said "Pay…mmm I like it" and looped her arm with mine and we walked to the music room to rehearse with Kelsi.

**A Few Days Later**

I swear this week has been the most amazing week of my life. I learned how to hit some low notes for fun also I joined the scholastics decathlon cause Taylor and Sharpay said I should try and help our school win so I said why not. That and on top of that I spent school and some after school time with Sharpay I am on cloud nine.

"Gabby are you even listening to me?" Taylor said as we are trying to find an answer to a problem.

"Sorry Taylor I was just thinking about how I can hit that high note." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Gabs we have our first match on Friday try to concentrate on this first please because we really need you." She said and I nodded.

"Good so I think it might be…"

"16 over pie. Opps gotta go." I said and left her calculating. This week is so stressing first the teams match against our rivals then the audition is on Thursday and I have no idea who Sharpay is singing with that and I'm nervous for her cause she had to learn two songs and sing it in different keys, I'm surprise she hasn't snapped at me yet. Maybe there is hope.

I walk toward the music room but before I enter, I hear Ryan and Sharpay arguing.

"I'm your twin brother Sharpay, why are you making this difficult for you?" Ryan exclaims.

"I'm not making this difficult Ryan. She's just extra practice for me, it's nothing, Gabriella is not important to me. I'll forget about her and I'll get my head back and we'll make this show fabulous. Happy now?" She said

"Yeah sis. You're coming to get lunch?"

"Sure"


	5. Chapter 5

I hid in a corridor and see them pass by. I can't believe she said that. After all this time how could I be so stupid? I move out of the corridor and started to walk around the school then I remembered a song I heard last week so I decided to sing it cause no one was in the halls.

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_Thats coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled_

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_And once upon a song_

_Now I know your not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

_Cause now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Cause I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

_I stopped in front of her picture for the drama club_

_I can't believe that_

_I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view_

_Thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_

I walked to my locker and opened it. I was almost finished when I heard her heels click on the floors and stopped on the side of my locker.

"Hey, How you doing?"

I didn't answer I couldn't bring myself to look at her cause I know that I will break down and I didn't want her to see me like that so I stayed strong.

"Ok, um listen there's something I have to talk to you about." She said and I turned around and said

"And here it is I know it's hard to carry a load with your friends especially your brother. I get it, your family comes first. It's ok we're good."

Her eyebrows pushed together as she said "Good about what? I want to talk about the final call backs."

"I don't want to do the call backs either. Who are we trying to kid, you've got your priorities and I've got mine. I'll stick to the decathlon and you could stick to the musical. It's where we belong." I take out the music notes I had in my locker and handed it to her. "Go drama club."

"But I don't …"

"Me neither." I said closed my locker and walked away without hearing her say

"Gabriella?"

Sharpay's p.o.v

What the hell just happened? I was walking in a daze and I barely remember

"Hey Sharpay." Kelsi said as I entered the auditorium. I must have had tears in my eyes cause I hear her run down and stop in front of me.

"Are you ok?" she said. I laughed and shook my head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I… Have you ever had feelings for someone? I mean strong feelings."

"Is this about Gabriella?" she said and I looked at her.

"What? You choose her over your brother to sing with and you are nice to her and only her." She said and I nodded.

"Well that doesn't matter now cause she'll never talk to me again."

"Why?"

"To tell you the truth I have no idea why. I was arguing with Ryan and… oh shit. She heard what I said."

"What did you say?"

"I said that she was extra practice and she isn't important to me."

"Why would you say that?"

"I said it to get him off my back but when we were walking to lunch I realized that I had to tell him why I want to sing with her and he understood. He went from total douche to a loving brother and told me to go tell her but when I saw her she told me that she doesn't want to do the musical anymore. What am I going to do?"

"Well if I heard someone I like say those things I would be heart broken and try to get you out of my mind but right now all she needs is time."

"She doesn't like me like I like her."

"Are you serious? Anyone who puts up with your bi-polarness is clearly into you. That and I caught her doodling your name in her notebook."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Well today give her space and tomorrow slowly make yourself known."

"How exactly do I do that?"

"Walk past her twice. Once in the morning and once at lunch. If you bump into her don't say anything only if she says."

"I think I can do that thanks Kels."

"No problem. If you need any help with anything I'm here for you."

I gave her a hug and left to try and put things back to the way they were.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day

It's so hard to stay away from her. I walked past her on the way to 3rd period and I couldn't bring myself to smile when a boy complimented me on whatever. I didn't think I liked her this much.

Lunch wasn't any different; I went to get my lunch and as I was walking back to my table I almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said and I didn't look up.

"It's ok." I looked up and say those chocolate orbs that I love so much. I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it. I say she was having trouble coming up with a sentence so I smiled a small smile which she returned and I walked around her.

"Hey Sharpay?" I hear Ryan call me but I just nodded and left.

Ryan's p.o.v

That was strange. I look over to where Gabriella was and say that she was looking at my sister with glossy eyes.

"Gabby?" I hear Taylor call Gabriella but she didn't acknowledge her.

I moved to where Taylor was sitting.

"Oh. Hey Ryan."

"Hey Taylor. What's up with Gabriella?"

"Beats me."

"Taylor?"

"Ok well your Sharpays brother right?"

"yep."

"Well I think my girl has a crush on your sister."

"And I know my sister had a crush on your girl."

"What are we going to do?"

"To tell you the truth I have no idea."

"Well if you ask me…" I look and see Kelsi sit down next to me.

'I think you should let them figure it out. Sharpay always gets what she wants so just give them time."

Taylor and I thought for a moment and I had an idea.

"I think I have an idea. How about me and kelsi go to Gabriella and explain my sisters' bad temper and you go explain Gabriella's broken heart." I said

"Could work. Cause there's no harm in giving them a push in the right direction." Taylor said

"Ok. Let's go now and Taylor we'll go with you cause I have a feeling that she might snap and blame you for no apparent reason." Kelsi said and we nodded.

Kelsi, Taylor and I walked over to Gabriella and sat down around her.

"How you doing Gabby?" I asked and she looked up from her salad.

"Ok, not great but not bad." She said

"Gabby, we know." Taylor said

"Know what?" Gabriella said

"We know how you feel about Sharpay." I said

"What?"

"Gabby, you two have some chemistry if you want to see it or not." Kelsi said

"I'm not trying to hide it guys. And I know what you guys are trying to do." Gabriella said

We looked at each other.

"Look she might be able to fool people about her feelings but her words have a different meaning to them all together."

"Whatever you heard isn't true trust me when I say that you're on her mind, like she's on yours." I said

"I know I am… look I'll see you guys later." Gabriella said and walked out of the cafeteria with Troy walking behind her.

"I swear that boy can be so blind." Taylor said and I nodded. We walked out of the cafeteria and went to the roof because I know that is where my sister would be.

We walked up the stairs and I saw her starring out into the city.

"Hey." I said and she turned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We think you should sing with Gabriella." Taylor said and sharpay was just staring at her.

"That would be fabulous if she wanted to sing with me… let alone talk to me." She said and I know that she was having a hard time figuring this situation out.

"The thing you do best is sing and I know because Sharpay could melt hearts when she sings." Kelsi said and smiled

"I don't know… I'll try." Sharpay said. She then grabbed her bag and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella's p.o.v.

Out of all the days I forget to bring up my fruit. I slowly get off my bed and that's when I hear someone knock on the front door. My mom opened it.

"Oh. Hello Sharpay." I ran down the stairs and saw my mom look at me and I shook my head to tell her no.

"I'm sorry Gabriella's not home right now…"

"I made a mistake Ms. Montez and I need Gabriella to understand that but thanks and sorry for disturbing you this late." She said

"I'm sure whatever you guys fought about can be solved and don't be I just missed having someone tell me which color I should wear for the week." My mom said

"I hope so and I suggest pink would suite you." She said

"Of course pink. Goodbye Sharpay."

"Night Ms. Montez."

My mom closed the door and I ran upstairs. She might be high or something. My phone rang and I saw that it was Sharpay. Might as well get it over with.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Do you know that the square root of pie is 1.7720?"

"Yeah I kind of did."

"Look I… I'm sorry for whatever you heard, it wasn't me talking it was my old self and when I get mad I tend to say things I don't mean."

"It sounded like you meant every word of it."

"I did not and you have to believe me."

"… I can't"

"Why?"

"Cause I usually can tell if you're lying if I look in your eyes and you're not here and I really don't want to leave my room."

"You can."

"How?"

"Turn around…"

I turn around and saw her standing on my ledge and I couldn't believe it. I went over and opened the door. She looked at me and I tried not to hug her. I had to be strong

_"This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new"_

I looked into her brown orbs and I knew that she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry for what you heard and I know that I have to earn your honesty back and I promise to spend every day trying my hardest to get it back." She said and I felt tears in my eyes.

"If it means that I can spend every day with you then yes." I said and she brought her hand to cress my cheek and wiped a tear that fell. I leaned in and I felt her do the same.

It wasn't until I felt her lips against my lips that I knew I was falling hard for her and I didn't want to stop.

We kissed until oxygen became a problem for us and I pulled back and looked at her. She opened her eyes and I loved the color they were.

"Gabriella Montez… will you possible go on a date with me?" she said and I kissed her again. I swung my arms around her neck and her arms went around my waist.

"Of course Sharpay Evans." I said and hugged her.

"Wait… what about the call backs?" I said and she just smiled.

"Well I was always going to sing with you." She said and kissed my cheek.

"So we have to practice then… ok I'll text Kelsi and ask her if she can help us. Is tomorrow before school good?" I asked and she made a face but smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now may you please leave my house before my mom comes up here?" I said and she rolled her eyes and I went back in my room.

"Wait. No kiss goodbye?" she asked

I turned around and kissed her. I don't think I'll ever get tired of her lips ever.

"Good night Pay" I said when I pulled back

"Good Night Gaby." She said and climbed off the ledge and snuck out of my back yard.

That just happened. I kissed Sharpay Evans; this is so going into my diary.


	8. Chapter 8

Sharpay's p.o.v.

Wow. I kissed Gabriella Montez and I liked it. I just got to Kelsi's house cause Ryan and Taylor are there waiting for me to tell them how it went. When I told them they were gossiping girls, and they wouldn't stop and it only got worse when Gabriella called.

"Oh my god she has you whipped now Shar." Ryan said and I ignored him.

"Hey there. Miss me already?"

"Oh yes. Hehe I was wondering why I hear Taylor and Kelsi in the background?"

"I am at Kelsi's house and they are laughing cause of what Ryan said"

"Oh about you being whipped. You know that he's right"

"Hey?"

"Kidding hehe. So tomorrow are you going to make your date take the bus to school or are you going to give her a ride?"

"Possibly give her a ride."

"Possibly?"

"I mean, she did make fun of me so I don't know?"

"Oh I see. Well just know she might ask Troy for a ride then."

"I'm only kidding. No need to get lunk head basketball Troy to take you to school."

"Oh how sweet you're jealous."

"Maybe…"

"You don't need to be Pay. I gotta go see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, parting is such sweet sorrow till it be morrow."

"Who knew you were such a poet Good night."

"Night Gaby."

"Aww Shakespeare the man of romance." Ryan said

"Shut up Ryan." I said and said good night to Kelsi and Taylor and went home with Ryan talking to them the whole ride home.

6:00 a.m.

I am not used to getting up this early. I take a shower get ready and I'm eating a banana when I get a text from her.

Good morning. I'll be ready in about 15 minute.

Ok on my way :)

I hear Ryan coming down the stairs.

"Ready?" he said and I nod.

I dropped him off at kelsi's house and made my way to Gabriella's house. When I got there I sent her a text and a few moments she came out with a lot of text books, I got out helping her.

"Here let me help you before you fall." I said and got the books she was carring.

"Well thank you." She said and smiled her amazing smile.

"You have an amazing smile." I said and she blushed.

"Thank you and yours isn't so bad either." She said and I smiled bigger if it was possible. I opened the door for her.

The ride to school was silent but comfortable.

"So when are we going on this date?" she ask and I thought about it for a while.

"How about this… after our call backs we could go eat and catch a movie at my house." I suggest and she smiled

"I would love that. "She said and we got to the school. We headed into the music room and then we started to practice.

The whole week was so fabulous. We rehearsed whenever we had a chance. Things looked like they were going swell until Thursday.

I was walking down the hall toward the music room when chad and troy approached me.

"Hey Sharpay. We have a question to ask you." Troy said and Chad stopped me in my tracks.

"Are you and Gabriella Montez an item?" Chad said

"What?" I'm dead

"We just figured that since your singing with Ryan and she had her completion on Friday that you would like to see it in action." Troy said

"But it kind of backfired on us. See we told Ms. Darbus that you would love to see Gabriella or possibly sing with her and she agreed and changed the date of the call backs." Chad explained

"What day did she change it too?" I asked

"Don't get mad… Friday." Chad said

"FRIDAY AHHHH!" was all the whole school heard.

"Sharpay…. Let go of my arm!" Chad said and Troy was trying to remove my hand from his arm but I don't think it would work.

"What's going on?" Taylor said as she, Kelsi, Ryan, and Gabriella came to see why I yelled.

"Tell her to let go I need this arm for Friday!" Chad yelled and Gabriella came and said

"Pay, let go." I let go of his arm but I did not tear my eyes off of him.

"What's going on?" Kelsi asked

"These two idiots made Ms. Darbus move the call backs back a day, so instead on Thursday we are singing on …"

"Friday." Gabriella finished for me and had a death grip on my arm to keep me from hitting Chad or Troy.

"How could we do that" Gabriella asked and looked at me but I was trying to formulate a plan.

"I have somewhat of an idea." Troy said

"Please let us hear this brilliant plan of yours." I said with sarcasm

"How about we make both competitions stop." Troy said

"What do you mean two?" I asked

"I'm talking about the basketball game cause I wanna see my girls nail that call back." He and Chad gave a high five to each other.

"Ok… Taylor you know how to hack into the schools data base right." I asked

"Of course." She said

"She could give the score board a virus or something that would make us exit the gym…"Chad said and winked at Taylor

"And Gaby you know how to make a very smelly potion right. Something that won't kill anyone but be strong enough to get them out of your decathlon room right." I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah… wait what is going on?" She asked

"We are about to pull off a miracle." Troy said

"But that only leaves you Pay. What are you going to do?" Gabriella asked and entwined our hands together.

"We could sing." Ryan said

"What Ryan I told you." I said

"No I mean show Ms. Darbus an encore song to stall the events that are going to be happening and have Gabriella getting ready." He explained

"Ryan that's genius." Kelsi said and we all nodded.

"Ok so the game plan is you two Taylor and Gabriella, our going to be the ones who get the people out and into the auditorium. Meanwhile Sharpay and Ryan stall Ms. Darbus and Kelsi you too kay and we'll play until the gym goes on the fritz right." Chad explained and we all nodded.

Then he put his hand in the middle of our "circle", then Troy, then Ryan, then Kelsi, then Taylor then Gabriella and finally me.

"Alright I guess we're all in this together." I said

"What team?"

"Wild cats"

"What team?"

"Wild cats!"

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Hopefully tomorrow would go according to plan or we are all going to fail miserably.


	9. Chapter 9

Today is the big day and I can't think straight. Right now I am explaining why I am singing with Ryan.

"Ah I see Ms. Evans. Well carry on." She said and I looked at Kelsi then Ryan and we started our song.

_Mucho Gusto_

_Aye que fabulosa_

_Rrrrrrrrr aye aye aye_

_Arrrriba_

_Quieres bailar_

_Mirame_

_I believe in dreaming_

_Shooting for the stars_

_Baby to be number one_

_You've got to raise the bar_

We sang and at the end I did not see Gabriella anywhere.

Ms. Darbus applaud and I bowed and went to change my dress. Thank god it was a rip away dress that I bought. I was changed into jeans and a white undershirt and a white zip up hoodie.

"Where is Ms. Montez? And Ms. Evan? Ryan?" I heard Ms. Darbus ask and then I hear

"WAIT. , I'm here!"

"Ms. Montez I have told you the theater waits for no one. However your partner disappeared out of nowhere…"

"Actually Ms. Darbus I just had to change." I said and Gabriella smiled when she saw me.

"Um well this is very surprising so I …"

The auditorium started to fill up with people.

"Oh wow" Gabriella said and I held her hand.

"It's ok" I said and gave her a mic and Kelsi went to the piano.

Kelsi started to play but Gabriella stood there with her mouth open. I walked up to her

"I can't do it Sharpay."

"Hey it's ok I'm right here. It's just you and me."

I pointed to kelsi and she started once again and I started to sing.

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Ohhhh_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_We're breaking free_

_Ohhh , yeah_

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_This is true_

_This is fate_

_And together_

_We see it comin'_

_More than you_

_More than me_

_Not a want, but a need_

_Both:_

_Both of us breakin' free_

_Soarin'_

_: Flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Breaking free_

_Were runnin'_

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

_To get to the place_

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

The whole auditorium burst into applause and I hugged her. Everybody went back to the gym or the decathlon room.

"You were amazing." I said and she kissed my cheek.

"You were too. I gotta go so wait for me?"

"I wouldn't go anywhere without you."

She was about to kiss me when Ms. Darbus came up to us.

"Ladies well done. I hope to see you girls at rehearsals." She said

"Yes Ms. Darbus." We said and Gabriella hugged me again and went with Taylor to win.

I was going to change but decided not to. So I got my stuff and headed out to wait in my car.

"Sharpay."

I turn around and saw Ms. Montez.

"Hello Ms. Montez…um what can I do you for?" I ask

"I was wondering if you like my daughter?" she asks and my eyes went wide and I didn't know what to say.

"Umm I well I… I"

"Sharpay, it's ok."

"Yes, I do very much."

"It is also clear that she likes you very much too. I just want you to know that don't hurt her and you have my blessing to go out on a date."

"That is the last thing I would ever do Ms. Montez and thank you." I said and she hugged me and went to see Gabriella win.

I was on my way to my car when I peeked into the gym. Apparently we won thanks to Troy. I shrugged and continued walking.

I reached my car and put my stuff into the trunk. I was going to get into the car when someone caught my eye. I turn to see who it was and saw that it was Gabriella. She had on a red dress.

"Do you know where I might find Sharpay Evans?" she asked

"Um … yes I do."

She started walking closer to me.

"Are you lost?"

"Maybe?"

"You know I could help you find your way home if you want. Don't want you getting kidnapped or anything." I said and she stopped right in front of me.

"So are we going on this date Ms. Evans?"

"Yes we are Ms. Montez"

We kissed and I am so glad we met at that stupid ski lounge because I finaly found what I've been looking for.


	10. Author's Note

**Authors note**

**Hey guys I want to say that I do not own high school musical and all the copyrights are Disney's. I've wanted to write this for a while and I'm thinking about doing the 2nd and 3rd movie let me know what you think. Should I or shouldn't I and yes i had to cut some of the songs or not put some of the songs in sorry about that. Be gentel I'm still new at this :)**


End file.
